the snowboarding life
by Zero Kurosaki
Summary: a story that has 2 snowboarding professionals meet each other and fall in love and try to be the best of the best DRAGON with there groups AVALANCHE GIRLS and FENRIR WOLVES to win the mountain back CLOTI ZERITH AND YUFFIETINE
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hey guys thetoph333 is back so here is a rough draft i have so i thought sense you guys are so awesome here enjoy

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own **

**for characters:yuffie,vincent,cloud,tifa,zack,aerith,and light AND sora AND sephiroth,Kadaj,loz,yazoo and i think thats it**

**for other:i do not own final fantasy vii or kingdom hearts or death note**

**for other characters: shadow,willow,dark,and murkie I DO OWN TAKE THEM YOU DIE! nah jk just ask me then your ok**

"wow thats a lot of fans"

Aerith,Tifa,Murkie,Yuffie,and Willow where all all at the starting line of the snowboarding race along with the FENRIR WOLVES when Tifa,the leader, looked right next to her she saw a man with blond spiky hair and gorgeous blue eyes he wore a black jacket and long jeans and DC black snowboarding shoes but he look familiar to her.

when the announcer yelled "READY. SET. GO!" they all went off tifa took the first slope and did a school grab and landed it perfectly gaining her 178 points. then murkie did a ollie while she was in first. then one member with spiky black hair and the blond did a backflip while the other did a front flip earning 500 for there team. there where other moves and more racers. then the announcer announced "in 1st place is Murkie Everhart, 2nd is Cloud Strife, and 3rd is Tifa Lockhart!" then the crowd cheared.t hen the spiky blond hair man walked up to Tifa "nice job out there whats your name?"

"Tifa Lockhart yours?"

"Cloud Strife nice to meet you but i was wondering..."

Tifa raised a eyebrow

"if...you..would...like to go out after the race?"

then Tifa raised her eyebrow again "ok"

"great i'll meet you here at 6"

"sounds good"

"great"

"want to meet my group Cloud?"

"sure then you can meet mine"

"alright come on"

then she led him over to the chattering girls "hey guys this is Cloud Strife"

the Cloud said "hey"

then willow spoke up "hey whats up with your hair?"

Willow had pink hair and red eyes everyone would call her "valentine" instead sometimes she wears skinny jeans either pink or red and a band tee-shirt.

"oh i was born with this hair i kidda like it"

then Murkie spoke up "so Tifa is this your boyfriend or something?"

"no but he asked me out on a date"

then murkie got up and walked over to him real close with a death glare "break her heart i break you balls GOT IT!"

then he nodded his head "yes ma'am"

"good"

murkie had black eyes and black hair with colorful streaks in it she wore a volcom the mash up sueded crew sweatshirt with a pair of baggie black jeans and her old black boots covered with duck tape. here board had a red skull with a sword running through it and it was black.

then the girls giggled and laughed at Cloud's horrified look from her threat then yuffie said "so Cloud where you from?"

"nibleheim"

then Tifa's eyes widen "me to!"

"really?"

"yeah where did you live?"

"can't rememeber all i can remember is making a promise to a girl i liked"

"same all i can remember is getting a promise"

"that was you"

"what?"

"if you got the promise and i made it then.."

"we where best friends as kids and you liked me"

"yeah till you moved"

the Aerith spoke up "Cloud can i speak to you"

then went over "yeah"

"who ids that man with the spiky black hair"

then she pointed to the man over at his group then yuffie spoke up "yeah and who is the guy with the red eyes and long black hair"

"that would be Zack Fair and Vincent Valentine"

"can you intrduce us to them"

then the annoucer called "ok rcaers its time to race the next heat time to line up" then the mucis began playing ocean avanue by yellowcard the thay took off.

a/n:so did you like it? next you meet the FENRIR WOLVES -audience claps- thank you thank you random person says "YOU SUCK" FUCK YOU RANDOM PERSON anway next chapter up sometime still working on "poisoned blood" for you guys anywhoo bye


	2. sorry for the delay

SORRY!

i am working on school other stories and read others sorry but i will update by the end of September ok? ok anywho sorry!

lovey dove,

thetoph33


End file.
